Mainframe computers are large, multi-processor computing devices able to perform thousands of tasks every second. Work on mainframe computers is often measured in millions of service units (MSUs), which is a measure of the processor (CPU) capacity used to execute the work. Mainframe customers are often charged for their software that runs on a mainframe based on peak MSU usage through a Monthly Software License Charge (MLC). The customer may be assigned a product MSU cost as part of the license. To determine the MLC, the mainframe operating system generates monthly reports that determine the customer's system usage (in MSUs) during every hour of the previous month using a rolling average (e.g., a 4-hour rolling average) recorded by each billing entity for the customer. The hourly usage metrics are then aggregated together to derive the total monthly, hourly peak utilization for the customer, which is used to calculate the bill for the customer. A billing entity may be either a logical partition of the mainframe resources (LPAR) or a capacity group. To control costs, the customer may assign each LPAR a consumption limit, in that the LPAR cannot use more MSUs than allotted in its respective consumption limit. A capacity group is a collection of LPARs defined as having a collective name and a shared consumption limit (i.e., the LPARs in the group share the consumption limit).